Until Morning
by pandacheeze
Summary: CoraLaw PWP (DofLaw in Ch.2) - At dinner Law makes Cora-san eat some All Blue oysters, which are renowned for their aphrodisiac qualities. The result exceeds Law's expectation by miles. He'll be lucky if he can get out of bed at all tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

During Cora-san's cigarette break (more for Law's sake than his own), Law creeps along the sheets to the opposite side of the proportionately big bed as stealthily as possible, like a prisoner crawling low among the grass to the fence line lest the guard spot him. His plan is to hide under the bed for some minutes, let Cora-san think that he's already sneaked out the door, until he regains the strength to muster a Room and teleport his sorry ass the hell away from here.

Inked fingers grip the edge of the mattress and Law inches forward. One shaky hand lands on the laminated floor, another step towards freedom! Almost there–

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

The bed dips and Law inwardly dreads as he's yanked to the center once more by a scarred arm around his waist and flipped onto his back with his head nowhere near the pillow. Cora-san sits back on his heels before lifting Law's bottom onto his lap, tan legs dangling over muscled arms.

"I'm sore," Law grouses as he's pulled snug against his lover's groin. A full blown erection is already pressing between the valley of his ass cheeks, which are covered in their combined cum. The thing's everywhere, actually. On the sheets. On Cora-san. On Law. Especially inside Law.

Man, does he pity the maids on tomorrow's–no _today's_ laundry duty.

"Well, if someone hadn't force fed me that platter of oysters, I wouldn't have been this horny," the larger male argues with the nicotine bar between his teeth. Bending over the smaller, utterly spent form, he holds Law in place and rubs his slick dick against Law's cleft.

"I thought they'd boost your stamina for a few hours, not the whole night!"

It's almost dawn and Cora-san can still get it up. What the fuck, Law thinks, what the fuckity-FUCK was in those All Blue oysters?

"Just one more round," says Cora-san in that rumbling voice of his, and how can Law say no to that?

After pitching his cigarette butt in the direction of a metal trash bin, Cora-san guides his mushroom head into his protégé's entrance, which is so wet and loose that he literally glides in. Sometimes Law wonders whether his ass and Cora-san's dick were made for each other because penetration always feels so _perfect._ Only three-fourths of his huge length fits Law, but that's more than enough to make Law go crazy throughout the decade that they've been together.

As Cora-san's cock sinks in, it pushes some of his own love juice from their recent bouts out of Law's channel. Yeah, that's how much they've been having sex. Law's really filled to the brim. Make him walk and he'd be leaving sticky splotches along the tiles instead of footprints.

The blond immediately begins with a rough rhythm and Law's nerves tingle with each forcible thrust. Then he expertly adjusts the shorter male's hips for a better angle that has Law moaning wantonly.

It feels like his insides are churning. Melting from Cora-san's searing passion.

A bead of sweat trickles down to the tip of Cora-san's nose. Looping his arms around the thick neck, Law cranes his head to lick the salty drop.

"Come, come, _come_ for me, love," Cora-san cajoles when Law's breath hitches and his brows furrow.

Law's body complies wholeheartedly.

Wave after wave of pleasure assaults Law's senses, drowning him in ecstasy as his entire body shudders pleasantly.

Time seems to stand still while he feels so wonderful and weightless.

Loud groans escape Cora-san's throat while the other's muscles clamp around his shaft. He has to hunch up his shoulders so their mouths align for sloppy kisses. Sometimes his height can be a nuisance for certain positions.

Afterwards Cora-san pulls out, shaft glistening and still stiff, to turn his protégé over. The younger male obediently lets his lover maneuver his body. He sweeps the pillow out of his way so he can slide forward until his chest, arms, and one side of his face is flat against the bed with his rear slanting upwards and knees spread apart, assuming that this is how Cora-san wants him.

However, the older male puts something beneath Law and nudges Law's rump down until his limber thighs are splayed aside in an angle perpendicular to his torso and his pelvis meets a pillow.

Cora-san jams his dick back where it belongs before blanketing Law's form with his own. His long fingers twine with tattooed ones as his lower part picks up the repeating locomotion.

The blond nuzzles the top of Law's head lovingly to compensate for the lack of eye contact. But it's a nice and incredibly intimate position, all this skin on skin. Plus the sound of Cora-san grunting nearby is so fucking hot.

His steady pace turns into erratic humping until he slams into Law so hard that if it weren't for one hand holding Law's shoulder, Law would've been shoved a number of inches up the bed.

"Law... A-ahh _... Laaaw,_ " he drawls in that sensual baritone beside Law's ear as he empties his load, sending shivers throughout Law's body.

Call him sentimental, but just the sheer adoration in Cora-san's tone is enough to give Law one last star-spangled orgasm. Irresistibly, Law ruts his penis against the plush pillow underneath him, riding out his high while in the back his walls pulsate around the other's big dick, which delivers some last doses of love juice.

Then Cora-san plants his face onto the spot above where Law's own head is lying on, making their sweaty bodies completely flushed against one another. Law can feel Cora-san everywhere, panting heavily on top of his back and throbbing inside him. It's a good thing that the mattress is soft, allowing him to sink into the bed instead of being completely crushed under his lover's colossal figure.

The older male gives a contented sigh as he withdraws from Law, who bites the sheets when the crown of Cora-san's cock catches his raw rim before slipping out entirely. Law clenches his well-used sphincters, the emptiness now a foreign sensation after having been fucked so vigorously.

Cora-san flops down next to Law before dragging him onto his brawny torso. Sleepy and dog-tired, Law lies immobile on Cora-san's barrel chest, already out like a light bulb.

The first thing he'll do once he recovers his ability to walk properly is toss the remaining oysters back into the sea. If even the normally mellow Cora-san can be turned into such a sex-crazed animal, Law doesn't want to imagine a beast in bed like Doffy getting his hands on those shellfish.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the piers in Dressrosa, _of course_ Law is unfortunate enough to dump the remaining All Blue oysters where Dellinger is swimming around with his fish friends. And _of course_ the little shit brings the bunch to their equally conniving captain in an ice box.

Doflamingo knows better than to eat them himself. It'd be useless if Law couldn't handle him. The more effective method is the other way around. Give them to the receiver so he'll be able to keep up with Doflamingo's ridiculous libido.

Being the manipulative mastermind that he is, he has the chef make clam soup for the Family with only Law's dish containing concentrated broth from the oysters instead.

After dinner, a slightly flustered-looking Law trots towards the King's Chamber with the king himself tailing closely behind. Having pretty much figured out what's happening and who's the culprit, Law has simply decided to accept the inevitable and get it over with.

Once past the door, he finally turns around to face the grinning warlord.

"Doffy, you sneaky son of a-mmf!"

Silenced by another pair of lips from above and a large hand cradling the back of his head, Law's rage is dispelled just like that. The hunger in the other's kiss consumes any shred of consciousness Law has left. Every ravenous touch sets his body ablaze. He barely registers landing on the bed before his garments are peeled off in a rush.

A raging desire like never before courses through his veins, spreading a wildfire further fueled by the captain's tongue and teeth grazing his bare skin.

Legs spread wide to accommodate the blond's broad torso, Law pumps Doflamingo's erection a couple of times before tugging it to his entrance with a little more force than necessary because he really wants Doflamingo's big fat cock inside him right now, now, _now_ _ohgod_ _ **yesss**_...

* * *

Their first rounds of sex were gratifyingly fast and furious.

Now that Law's feverish need has been relieved to a manageable level, their current session has a more laid back rhythm and Law's brain has finally recovered enough intellectual competency to say something other than _More_ and _So good_ ~

"I'm still mad at you for spiking my soup," he pouts, jabbing his index finger at Doflomingo's mammoth chest, which is hovering right above his face.

The words contrast ironically with how Law's spread-eagled on his back and taking Doflamingo's dick up his arse like the pro that he is.

Braced on both forearms with his muscled back fully stretched, the hulking captain is planking on the bed with his lower half flushed against the sheets, hips interlocked with Law's ass. Eye contact is virtually impossible in this position due to the great difference between their heights.

"Fufu. You say that as if you're not enjoying _this_."

He pulls his dick out agonizingly slow, so that his supine subordinate can feel each inch slide out until the bulge of the crown presses against his swollen prostrate. The sensation elicits airy _Ahh_ 's of pure ecstacy from Law, which increase in volume when Doflamingo plunges back all the way in.

"Do that agai- _ngaah_ ~" Law whines mid-sentence when Doflamingo knowingly repeats the act, causing tremors to shoot up Law's spine. Tan feet twitch as he teases Law's sensitized sweet spot over and over.

Then Doflamingo rocks Law's world until once again they're both reduced to this mindless jumble of semen-coated skin and quivering limbs.

After the captain disentangles himself from Law, the latter uses the corner of the blanket beneath him to wipe sweat from his face.

They just bask in their post-coital afterglow for a period until Doflamingo asks, "Wanna ride me again?"

The lithe male flashes a promiscuous grin before pushing the blond by the shoulder to roll him over.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," he says in mock respect.

Fuck, this is so surreal. Law usually dislikes the cowboy position. He often bitches about how Doflamingo's cock is too big and gravity makes it slide in too deep and everything feels too intense. Today's the blond's lucky day, it seems. Never before has Law climbed on top of him voluntarily.

"You're awfully agreeable today," Doflamingo states before his subordinate settles himself on his erect member.

"Anything for my great," Law emphasizes the last word by clenching hard the same time he lifts his ass up along the shaft, earning this funny startled sound that absolutely no-one outside this room will ever hear from Doflamingo.

"Exalted," Another clench.

" _Yeah_ -"

"Undefeated," Clench.

" _Like that_ -"

"King."

" _Fuu_ -"

"Of Dressrosa."

"- _uuck_ ~"

Law continues to say something about how good it feels to have one of the most powerful men of the Grand Line at his mercy, but Doflamingo can't quite hear him anymore. His concentration is centered solely on that suctioning ass around his manhood.

After some time, the continuous clenching takes its toll on Law's sore sphincters and he switches to normal up and down movements. He leans back a bit, hands moving behind him to support himself on Doflamingo's thighs. The angle better stimulates his prostrate, causing Law to moan louder than before.

He humps Doflamingo's penis until he acheives his umpteenth orgasm, fingernails digging half moons into the captain's thighs.

Then Law tries to push himself up but can't because his legs feel like jelly. Once Doflamingo realizes that Law's not getting up any time soon, he maneuvres Law onto the bed before covering the inked back with his muscled torso in a flash. Having to bear the weight of the warlord's bulk from behind, Law grumbles something along the lines of _heavy bastard_ to the mattress.

"Not gonna give me time to breath, will you?" he asks resignedly over his tattooed shoulder, that sexual zest gone with his release.

"You'll live," Doflamingo trills while he ruts his rod between the slick ass cheeks.

"Sometimes I can't believe that you're forty-one. Men your age have problems just getting it u- _up!_ "

Law's last word is forced out in a high pitch as Doflamingo's cock penetrates him yet again in one smooth thrust.

"Well... I'm no ordinary man, am I?"

Throughout the rest of the night Doflamingo drowns Law in the whirlpool of unrestrained lust, keeps him adrift in the ocean of bottomless bliss, not stopping until the rays of daybreak shine through the embroidered curtains...


End file.
